


An uncertain count

by Aondeug



Category: Force of Will (Card Game)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: The uncertain and newest member of the Six Sages had been left to guard the seal. No one had counted on her being broken by the Great Old Ones, but no one had counted on Fiethsing breaking her despair either. A short poem about the conflict between the Magus of Null and the Magus of Holy Wind.





	An uncertain count

There were five  
Sages  
Each devoted to one  
Attribute.  
The wind had  
Her  
Who vouched for  
You.  
   
There were six  
Sages  
Who stood against the  
Beyond  
Right beside a  
Princess  
Brought from a fake  
Moon.  
   
There was one  
Sage  
Standing at the seal,  
You.  
The others all  
Stones  
To ensure the  
Future.  
   
There were no  
Sages  
When the red one  
Lied  
And broke your  
Spirit  
Leaving only a null  
Void.  
   
There were two  
Sages  
Locked in fierce  
Combat.  
Both swore a promise of  
Death,  
Each made from  
Love.  
  
There was one  
Sage  
Standing above you  
Victorious  
And you, the fallen,  
Laughed  
As your hope was  
Restored.


End file.
